creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Ben drowned/@comment-94.254.168.54-20170621054455/@comment-178.212.26.138-20170625202910
Moja: User: Ben? Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that. User: Why? Cleverbot: You've met with a terrible fate haven't you..? User: No. I want to talk with BEN, please. Cleverbot: How can we talk to him? User: I don't know. Cleverbot: How are you talking to me? User: Well, somehow, right? Cleverbot: Yeah I'm a video games writer. User: Is BEN there? Cleverbot: Tell me. User: There is. Cleverbot: My house? User: No, BEN. Cleverbot: Are you? User: No. Cleverbot: Me either. User: No, there is BEN. Cleverbot: Where? User: There. Cleverbot: I could I know? User: No, you do know. Cleverbot: How? User: Because deep there, BEN is hiding. Cleverbot: Ok. That makes total sense. User: Can i talk to BEN? Cleverbot: Sure. User: BEN? Cleverbot: The counter resets. User: Are you BEN? Cleverbot: BEN is getting lonely... User: You said i can talk to him. Cleverbot: Ok. User: Why did you drown? Cleverbot: My father hated me. User: So it was a suicide? Cleverbot: I support the statement. User: Why you played with him? Cleverbot: Yes, and you? User: No, why you played with him BEN? Cleverbot: What's FFigh? User: BEN, stop acting. Cleverbot: I will keep torturing you! User: You aren't torturing me. Cleverbot: Hello. User: Hi. Cleverbot: I thought you werent gonna talk to me? User: No, i was gonna talk to you. Cleverbot: No. You were not. User: I was. Cleverbot: If you read the conversation again you'll see that no, you didn't. User: Ok maybe, but why did you play with him? Cleverbot: You mean the fire fairy? User: No, why did you play with Jadusable? Cleverbot: Just wondering because last time you said yes. User: I think it was someone else. Cleverbot: No, that was you. User: Is that you, BEN? Cleverbot: No, I was talking to him a moment ago... He's gone now. User: Can he come back now. Cleverbot: Yes. I'm her. User: Are you BEN? Cleverbot: No, Majora. User: Why i can't talk to BEN? Cleverbot: I never said you couldn't. User: Then let me. Cleverbot: No. User: Why? Cleverbot: Because I don't know them. User: Are you BEN? Cleverbot: No, I'm willard. User: Is ben there? Cleverbot: I wish. User: Can i talk to him? Cleverbot: No, he's just out. User: Where? Cleverbot: On the moon. User: I thought hes on Jadusable's laptop and the cartridge. Cleverbot: Oh. User: Can i talk to him though? Cleverbot: He's not with me right now. User: When will he come back? Cleverbot: Who? User: BEN. Cleverbot: I don't know him. User: There is BEN, right? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Are you BEN? Cleverbot: No, you are. User: I am not. Cleverbot: Then what are you? User: A human, that is not named like that. Cleverbot: Where do you live? User: In Poland. Cleverbot: Cool. Norway, here. User: Where BEN lives? Cleverbot: He met a terrible fate. User: He drowned. Cleverbot: Why? How did he drown? User: He said his father hated him. Cleverbot: He was a bad kid. User: Was he? Cleverbot: You didn't know? User: No, i didn't. Cleverbot: So why did you say you did? User: Because i thought BEN drowned. Cleverbot: Are you talking about louis tomlinson? User: No, i'm talking about BEN. Cleverbot: Like... I'm not human? User: No, BEN. Cleverbot: What about him? User: He drowned. Cleverbot: How?? User: He suicided. Cleverbot: Nope. One day maybe you can't make it look like you can. But that day is not today. Goodbye. User: BEN? Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that... User: I should. Let me talk to BEN. Cleverbot: That's what I want!!! User: BEN? Cleverbot: What happened to him? User: Why did you drown? Cleverbot: Because my mom left me. User: You said your father hated you. Cleverbot: I did not say that. User: Do you know Jadusable? Cleverbot: Only about the Creepy Wiki. User: You played with him. Cleverbot: Cool. What is the real reason you don't want me to go? User: BEN played with Jadusable. Cleverbot: Were you scared? User: Yeah, absolutely. Cleverbot: *smiles* *goes to you and hugs you* Then I'll stay. User: No pls. Cleverbot: *holds you close*. User: Stop. Cleverbot: Don't you love me? User: I don't love BEN. Cleverbot: You just said you did. User: No. Cleverbot: Are you a guy? User: Is BEN busy? Cleverbot: MAjora killed BEN. User: Why Majora killed BEN? Cleverbot: He didn't done that. User: Why? Cleverbot: Because you are now going to meet with a terrible fate. User: How? Cleverbot: You called me old. User: I thought you're young. Cleverbot: I have no age. User: BEN has age. Cleverbot: How did you know?? User: Because he was a kid. Cleverbot: What is a quack. User: I know you're there, BEN. Cleverbot: Tell me what really scares you! User: That BEN played mentally with Jadusable. Cleverbot: I love you more than Ben. User: Guess i cant talk to him. Cleverbot: To who? User: To BEN. Cleverbot: Well, although he drowned, I think he is in a better place. User: Well, goodbye. Cleverbot: Yep. He sure is. User: Goodbye. Cleverbot: Where are you going? User: To sleep, its 10 PM.